


Three Truths, One Secret

by Setyourlazerstopew



Category: One Piece
Genre: 3 + 1 Things, 5+1 Things, AU where the paramount war never happened, Ace is alive and happy, Gen, but its really 3 + 1 things, competent Ace, im in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setyourlazerstopew/pseuds/Setyourlazerstopew
Summary: “Hey, Ace. How did you escape from the cell in the marine base?” Ace grabbed a piece of fruit from the table, bit a huge chunk out of it before he answered nonchalantly.“Oh that? I just picked the lock.”“You picked the lock?”“What, like it’s hard?” Haruta spluttered at that response.or3 times Ace unintentionally revealed something about himself and one time he did it on purpose.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates
Comments: 17
Kudos: 485





	Three Truths, One Secret

**1\. INFILTRATION**

It was meant to be a simple mission, Marco thought to himself dryly, so of course it got out of hand. 

Ace and him were given this infiltration mission. Go in, grab the information, get out. They had done the reconnaissance, there was meant to be less marines patrolling because of a specific training in one part of the base. The one part that they were going to avoid like the plague. Minimal interaction with anyone. 

He guesses this is what they get for attempting to infiltrate a marine base, no matter how well planned.

* * *

Ace had just given in and joined the Whitebeards along with his motley crew and this was meant to be an initiation of his. His official, unofficial first mission considering they weren’t meant to be caught by the marines. 

It was a matter of tradition for a new crew member to be put on an infiltration mission with a higher ranking crew member. It was to get a handle on what the new member could do in terms of stealth and infiltration in a more or less controlled situation. As most people who joined their crew were power houses of some kind, it was good to see what they’d do under pressure. There were no admirals here so as long as Marco kept up his guard everything was under control.

And usually he was. But this mission was tits up from the very beginning. 

The only reassurance when they were caught was that they had the foresight to throw on a bunch of amateur disguises. Marco had a hat covering his distinctive hair, and Ace, while refusing to wear a fake mustache, had agreed to Izo putting some makeup on him to hide his distinctive freckles among other things. Along with generic marine outfits they were ready to fit right in.

* * *

They had just turned a corner after walking into the base when Ace almost froze at the sight of an officer in a doorway down the hall. 

“Marco,” he hissed under his breath, “Officer 10 o’clock.” Marco could tell that they weren’t a very high ranking marine and dubbed him not a great threat.

“Yeah, I see him. Play it cool, we’re not doing anything wrong remember? Just lowly recruits doing a patrol.” The officer turned and upon spotting them, they frowned and began walking over to them. Both Marco and Ace were now tensed up as they drew closer. High ranking or not, Marco didn’t want to have a fight this early in the mission.

“We’re going to milk this mission out until we can’t, we could really do with any information that this building holds.” Marco insisted through the side of his mouth, “If we get too deep I'll fly us out.” 

The officer came up to them and Ace saluted him immediately, Marco following a millisecond after. 

“What are you two doing out of training? I hope you both aren’t skating your duties?”

Skating? Marco thought, caught off guard by the unfamiliar term. Thankfully Ace seemed to notice his lapse in concentration and took over.

“No sir! Just finished the IST, had to run and grab this fella before the PFT started.” Marco stared at Ace from the corner of his eye, IST? PFT? 

One or both of those must have been magic words because the officer relaxed almost imperceivably when he heard them. Marco decided that leaving the heavy duty of this conversation to Ace in this instance may be the best option, and a new way to find out a little more about him when the officer continued.

“What was keeping you then private?” he asked Marco who had just decided to let Ace take charge. He answered anyway.

“I was kept cleaning the medbay.” It was a reasonable thing to say he thought. On the ship the medbay always needed to be cleaned to keep it sterile, and everyone had their turn because it was intensive work. The officer didn’t look quite convinced and Marco was going to add more when Ace slid back into the conversation.

“It was because he was put on the smokes earlier, left the snivel gear out in the sun.” He side eyed Marco with a grin, “Probably didn’t want to admit to it though.” Marco grinned back a little confused but didn’t let that show.

“Did he now, rookie mistake.” The officer looked a little amused himself and Marco was tallying this up in his head for the full report later, can cosy up to marine officers like he’s one of them. Great infiltrator. Wonder where he learned that particular skill?

“Well, we’re both green horns, sir! We learn quickly.”

“See that you do, get to training then and learn all you can. It’s just around that corner.”

Marco didn’t really want to voluntarily go further to crowded hostile territory, but he figured that if they were going to continue with this farce, since Ace’s confusing knowledge of Marine jargon had somehow got them a free pass, they should probably follow this guys instructions.

“Aye aye sir!” They both echo back before bowing slightly and walking quickly around the corner.

When they made it a safe distance Marco turned to Ace and asked, “How did you know all that manine terminology? I’d be able to guess the meaning of some of them but it just rolled off your tongue.” Ace shrugged, looking a bit uncomfortable.

“My grandpa is a marine and was under the impression that I’d be one too. I just kind of picked it up?” Marco laughed.

“Your grandpa is a marine and you’re a pirate? I bet that makes for some fun family reunions.” Ace winced before smiling ruefully.

“You could say that.” And they continued their mission.

**2\. Vocabulary**

It was a slow as molasses kind of morning. There hadn’t been any sort of skirmish in a week or two but it hadn’t reached the point at which the crew got antsy. Everybody was enjoying the rest.

But...

Vista himself found himself getting frustrated.

Now he considered himself a patient man, able to put his frustration aside to calmly come to a conclusion. Much of sword mastery was of such discipline, waiting for the right moment to strike, but in this case it wasn’t working. 

This damn crossword was getting the better of him.

He scratched his head, the deck creaking slightly as he leaned back into his lounge chair. A seven letter word meaning to hurry, first letter f, and fifth letter i? He was stumped.

He felt the sun's warmth fade as someone looked over his shoulder. Looking up he saw Ace’s face scrunched up in concentration as he read the crossword that Vista was struggling with. 

“Ah I know that one!” His face lit up with the simple joy of recognition. Vista was shocked, he was struggling for the past half hour and Ace just, after a second of reading the clue, knows it?

“You do?” He could help but let the note of relief cloud his voice as he turned to face him properly. Ace crossed his arms and nodded surely.

“Yeah, the answer is ‘festicate’.” Vista blinked and looked down.

Huh. He filled it in. It fit.

“How’d you know that kid, it had me stumped.” Ace stood there, shock still for a moment before gathering himself. 

“Ah, well, I used to do these noble impressions and I guess I picked up on some of the language quirks?” Vista’s eyes narrowed a bit, that reason was flimsy at best but he mentally shrugged to himself. If Ace didn’t want to tell him the real reason, that’s none of his business. Ace could be a runaway noble for all Vista cares, he was his brother and that’s what mattered. Vista went to reply something blasé when an eager voice jumped in.

“Ohoho! Did I hear someone say impressions? Ace? Vista? Spill.” Thatch and his eagle ears for mischief had appeared out of nowhere. With his loud voice carrying, a few more crew members perked up from their lazing about to listen.

“Ahaha…” Ace’s hand came up to ruffle the hair on the back of his head, “Yeah I used to be able to do some decent noble impressions.” Thatch lit up even more.

“Go on then, show us! You can’t keep us hanging after that admission!” Vista leaned back into his chair, glad to lean out of this conversation. Ace seemed to be gearing himself up to the task.

“Ok, gimme a sec.” He straightened, head tilted up so he was looking down at all of them as all his features scrunched up like he smelled something foul right before him. It was amazing how he looked so different from just changing those few things, he was a totally different person. Ace cleared his throat before he spoke in a nasal whine.

“The air is so dry I can feel my skin crack like I’m in a desert, oh how I wish it was a pluvious day.” Ace swooned dramatically while still maintaining the pinched look on his face which Vista thought was kind of impressive, “You there,” he pointed at Thatch, looking down his finger at him, “Turn off the sun.” 

All Thatch could do as he processed the ridiculousness of the statement was blink but as it sank in he let out a laugh. He bowed jokingly before Ace before he replied.

“Your wish is my command, anything else I can do for you my lord.” he drew out the word lord and said it as mokingly as he could make it as everyone around laughed at the scene in front of them. Vista could see even Marco, who had made his way out of the navigation room as he heard the commotion, smiling at their antics as he leaned against the ship's side.

Ace sniffed imperiously down at them all as he continued.

“I demand a celebration, no, an evening  _ soiree,  _ to celebrate my scintillating presence upon this drab ship.” The crew cheers at this, and Ace broke character to cheekily grin at Marco who he had evidently noticed already, “How about it Marco, party tonight?” Marco grinned lazily at that. 

“I’m sure we could rustle something small up.” 

Well, you can’t say Ace has a quiet personality.

**3\. Resourcefulness**

Haruta found himself in the midst of a storm of people manically scurrying around the operations room onboard the Moby Dick. He himself was shakilly rustling through files looking for the location of the nearest marine base.

They weren’t usually in such a hurry but time was of the essence, and in this particular case they needed all the information and they needed it yesterday.

* * *

An hour ago Haruta was enjoying a relaxing shore day on a spring island in Paradise. He was on his way to meet up with some of the division commanders in the bar at the centre of town. He was early so he was taking a leisurely stroll through the marketplace casually listening to conversions as he passed. So he never really stopped gathering information and essentially working. He couldn’t help it, it was so ingrained in him at this stage. There was a reason why his information network was so well renowned, part of the reason being he never stopped working.

Those instincts kicked in as he neared the bar. People seemed to be steering a wide berth away from it, and as he drew closer he could hazard a guess as to why. 

Killing intent.

His hand automatically rose to his dagger on his belt as he slowly pushed the door open.

It was like walking into a painting, if you could feel killing intent through a static image. Nobody was moving and there was a weight to the silence. He scanned the crowd to find the origin of it all and froze when he saw Marco. 

Marco was the one that told everyone off when they got too rowdy in a bar and disturbed the town folks. He was the one that did the rounds after a night out, making sure that everyone got home safely, if not sober. And here he was holding up the barkeep by the front of his shirt with a calm, disinterested look on his face.

Uh oh.

Haruta had started to move towards the altercation slowly when Marco’s voice cut through the tense atmosphere.

“Where did they take him?”

And with that deceptively calm sentence, Haruta’s blood went cold.

The man scrabbled at Marco’s hands, breathing heavily before he shakily replied, “”I… I don’t-” Marco cut across him.

“Now I know that the people of this island see us as the occasional customer when we drop in, we don’t cause trouble here. But you seem to be under the impression that it’s because we are not capable of it.” He paused before continuing in a soft, dangerous voice, “We are very,  _ very _ capable.” He had held the calm expression on his face until the last moment where he lifted the man closer to his face, the fury slipping out.

“So think carefully on how you answer the next question, because these capable hands are very close to your fragile neck.” He stared unnervingly into the man’s wide eyes.

“Where. Did. They. Take. Him.”

After that particular line of questioning, and the resulting answer, everything sped up as Haruta was caught up on the events of the evening.

Ace got himself captured. 

An upcoming marine officer somehow got the drop on him earlier that day. All they got from the barkeep was the name of the island the marine base they were taking him to was situated.

Gorumna.

It must have been an island off the usual log pose points because he couldn’t remember hearing of it, and so that’s what they were doing. They were looking for clues to find that goddamn island. 

In his leafing through pages the name of the island sprung out. There! There it is. He had found a passage in the files that referenced an island in the calm belt by that name and the general position of where it was in reference to another island. Okay they could do this. He shouted that he found the information and that everyone should get ready to go. Now to tell the news to the commanders and pops. 

They could get Ace back.

* * *

They debated whether to send a full frontal assault on the marine base that held Ace or just to have a team stealthily sneak in to retrieve him, but in the end they decided to do a bit of both. Everyone was too ramped up to be able to sit back and do nothing, so they were going to have a team go full ham and distract everyone while a small second team sneaked in to released Ace.

Haruta was out on deck, scanning the determined faces surrounding him as they drew up to the Marine base dock... which was open? Where were the checks? 

Haruta looked around to Pops who glowered as he gave the order to go ahead. As they neared even closer they saw marines rush to the main land along the watchtower walls, but as they saw the Whitebeard pirates waltz into their ‘secure’ base they got up in even more of a flurry, apparently torn, not knowing which way to go.

The reason for the initial rush became evident as they moved closer to the main shore. There was a fight taking place there. Everyone geared up, bracing themselves for the fight ahead. Haruta was ready to lead the stealth team to find Ace in the base, but he realised quickly that that mightn’t be quite necessary.

Ace was on the docks.

The marines were pouring out of the doors, swords swinging in an attempt at attacking him but Ace was a whirlwind with what looked like a staff knocking them out like they were nothing. Haruta felt a cheer of relief rise up from the crew as on Marco’s order they rushed down to give Ace backup. 

Ace didn’t seem to notice them joining the fray at first, but as Marco made his way to guard Ace’s back Haruta saw some of the tension in his form instantly disappear. 

A glint caught Haruta’s eye and he almost gaped. Ace had sea stone cuffs on, and he was still fighting that well? The sea stone should be sapping almost all of Ace’s strength as well as his devil fruit power, how was he still standing? On closer inspection Haruta noticed that Ace had wads of cloth wrapped around his hands and halfway up his arms, and that his shorts were suspiciously shorter than usual. Haruta would have made some comment at Ace’s new booty shorts, but he didn’t think that he would be heard over the din of fighting.

The cloth buffer must have been holding back some of the sea stone’s effects, but at that proximity it couldn't hold all of the effects back. A lot of Ace’s strength must have still been sapped, and yet, his fighting ability was still that strong! Strong even without his devil fruit powers Haruta mused, but the cuffs had to come off regardless. Haruta hardened his resolve, he had his mission. He needed to find the keys for those cuffs.

* * *

Finding the jail cell that Ace had been kept in was easier than Haruta had anticipated. Ace didn’t seem too bothered with subtlety on his escape, so all he had to do was follow the chaos back to its source. Haruta grinned as he followed the trail, it was easier for him now anyway.

He slid into the final room that had a single guard looking at an open cell while he was scratching his head. An intact, sea stone cell that was not busted open in pieces, but just… open. Haruta frowned, how did Ace get out? The guard was not knocked out or anything. He was pulled from his thoughts as a flash of light caught his eyes. He followed it to find a set of keys hanging off the guards belt. 

Bingo. 

The guard hadn’t seen him so he sneaked up by his side and quickly got him in a strong headlock. A quick struggle and he was down for the count. He nabbed the keys from the chain and made it out of there. Quick and painless, for him at least.

* * *

Haruta legged it out to the docks to see Ace and Marco working as a well matched pair, dancing around each other, always knowing where the other was with unerring accuracy. It was even more impressive by the fact that Ace's abilities were dampened by the sea stone. As Haruta moved towards the centre of the melee he shouted to get Ace’s attention.

“HEY, ACE! HEAD’S UP, KEYS COMING YOUR WAY!” He made sure that Ace had seen him waving before he lobbed the keys over the heads of his brothers and random marines alike. Ace caught them midair and uncuffed himself in record time, the clink of the sea stone seeming to echo across the docks before Ace burst into flames. Haruta smiled brightly as he heard a muffled thanks come from the fireball.

* * *

They had done what they had come here to do, and so after kicking a few more asses to make sure the marines were done, they all made their way back onto the ship to regroup. Haruta sat in the main hall with his brothers after being checked up by the doctors. They were waiting for Ace to join them after his check up. He walked into the room to a wave of welcoming cheers. He waved at everyone with a grin and then bowed.

“Thanks for picking me up” Some of his brothers laughed at that.

“Don’t want to call it a rescue Ace?”

“Well,” Ace said with a cheeky grin, “I had mostly rescued myself by the time you guys showed up, don’t want to give you all the credit.” A group of people jumped on Ace at that, ruffling his hair in response.

“Cheeky brat.” Pops said fondly, and Haruta agreed.

Ace made his way over to their table nearest Pops and plonked himself down. Haruta leaned forward, ready to ask Ace a question. There was something bugging him about Ace’s escape from the cell in the base, it was too clean.

“Hey, Ace. How  _ did _ you escape from the cell in the marine base?” Ace grabbed a piece of fruit from the table, bit a huge chunk out of it before he answered nonchalantly.

“Oh that? I just picked the lock.”

“ _ You _ picked the lock?” 

“What, like it’s hard?” Haruta spluttered at that response. “It wasn’t even a difficult lock, it didn’t even take me that long.”

“How come you didn’t pick the locks on your cuffs?” Thatch piped in. Ace sent him a withering stare.

“Have you ever tried picking the locks of those chunky cuffs when you’re wearing them? Pretty much impossible, hands don’t bend that way.” Haruta felt a bit relieved at that. There were some limitations to Ace’s methods, but that relief was short lived.

“I was considering just breaking my thumbs to slip my hands out of the cuffs but I decided against it in the end, I knew you guys were coming for me.” He grinned like sunshine around at them all. 

Haruta was done with D’s, mad, the lot of them.

**+1 Names have power**

Pops had called a meeting, and Marco had no idea what it was about. Well, that wasn’t quite true, there were a couple of things that it  _ could _ be about. Maybe the newest prank war that had broken out between Thatch and Haruta was going to be addressed. Sometimes Marco had to be called in to curb his more chaotic shipmates’ antics. Or maybe it was about the task schedule for gathering supplies at the next island. They liked to mix it up so people wouldn’t get too bored. But it came back to the fact that Marco didn’t know, and he usually knew everything.

As he walked into the regular meeting room he saw that most of the commanders were already there with the noticeable exception of Pops and Ace. He made his way to sit beside Haruta, nodding to Namur who sat opposite as he lowered himself down into the chair.

“Hey Haruta,” He began, “You know anything about this meeting?” If anyone in this room beside him would know, it was Haruta.

Haruta side eyed him before he replied, “Huh, so you don’t know anything either. That’s unusual.” Marco frowned in consideration, so neither of them knew.

All thoughts on that were quickly brushed from his mind as the door reopened with a whoosh of sea air revealing Pops, and at a closer inspection, Ace who seemed to be almost hiding in Pops’ shadow. Marco’s frown deepened as he noticed Ace avoid eye contact with everyone. Ace wasn’t someone who was shy about meeting eyes of all things.

Ace continued his subdued march to the head of the room behind Pops who had just motioned for Ace to sit next to him. Marco had a feeling that whatever the topic was for this meeting, Ace had an idea of what it was.

“Okay brats listen up! This meeting might be a bit shorter than usual but it requires all of your consideration.” Pops rumbled before motioning to Ace, “The floor is yours son.”

Ace seemed to gather himself by taking a deep breath before leaning back from the table, hands gripped tight to each other.

“I have something really important to tell you guys about myself and I’d appreciate it if you would let me finish talking before saying anything.” He was still looking down at his hands. Marco felt a tinge of apprehension settle in. What had made Ace so worried? Was he afraid that they were going to react badly to whatever he was about to tell them? 

“Portgas isn’t the surname I was born with.” So he took up a different name, that’s not such a big deal Marco thought to himself, not for the worry it seemed to cause. Marco decided to hold his thoughts until Ace finished talking.

“I never knew my mother, but I was given her name by my grandpa when I was a baby. It was safer.” He took a deep breath before he looked up for the first time since he walked into the room.

“What do you guys know about Batterilla?” Marco’s thoughts took a left turn at that, Batterilla was an island in the West Blue right? Why would Ace be talking about that, he grew up in the East. Haruta’s voice stepped in, surprisingly solemn.

“It was one of the main islands that faced the purge after Gold Roger’s death.” Marco’s blood ran cold. “Countless children and their mothers killed on the off chance they were Roger’s offspring.”

Ace looked down again, “On Batterilla, 1560 people, including children. On the rest of the islands surrounding it, a further 708. The marines were looking for Roger’s child,” He took a deep breath and exhaled, “They were looking for me.”

* * *

Marco’s thoughts immediately flash back to earlier that week when Ace had asked him a very specific question.

“Hey Marco?” Ace piped up after a stretch of silence. They were both leaning against the rails on deck, looking out on the dark horizon. The moon's reflection provided enough light to see, not that that would be a problem for the two devil fruit users. Fire was their friend.

“Yeah, Ace?” Marco liked these quiet moments he shared with Ace. Most people at this time were conked out below deck, and there was something ethereal about this time of day. It was like a liminal space where time stretched strangely. They had their own little bubble of space for themselves. It led to some personal stories in the past being shared where Marco had learned more about Ace and his brother’s time growing up, and Ace had learned a bit about what Marco was like as a youngster. He seemed to like those stories. But as Ace spoke, Marco could tell that the relaxed sharing of stories was on a pause for tonight. Ace was tense.

“What would you think if Gold Roger had a kid?”

“... Where’d that question come from, yoi?” His response was coloured with his surprise. He sneaked a glance at Ace from the corner of his eye.

“It’s just... something I like to ask” Ace replied through a clenched jaw.

“Okay… I guess I’d be glad that the Marines hadn’t found them.” There was a noticeable pause after that declaration. 

“You’d be glad?” Was that disbelief in Ace’s voice? Marco guessed he would have heard all the marine propaganda about Gold Roger. He decided to clarify a bit for him.

“Well, yeah. They were on the hunt for Roger’s blood so ferociously that if his kid was able to go under the radar to escape, I’d be happy for them. I’d be glad they weren’t caught up in that shit show.” And what a shit show it was. Marco had heard on the grapevine about the months around Roger’s execution, how whole families were slaughtered in the search for Roger’s child. It was a disgusting move on the marines part and how they were able to cover it up from the majority of the world was almost unbelievable. 

“Even though they were the Devil’s child.” Ace responded tonelessly.

“They’d be a kid.” 

“But the child of the Pirate King!? Wouldn’t you be upset that he had a kid-” Marco had to cut Ace off here.

“Ace, I knew Roger, personally.” He had turned to face Ace now, and as he saw the tightly kept emotion leaking through Ace’s countenance he was confused, but he continued with his thought.

“He was a good man. Everything the public knows about him came straight from the world governments mouth and we both know the drivel that they can spew out. I definitely do not trust their character judgement.” Ace seemed torn at that declaration.

“You have a point.” He admitted reluctantly. Ace leaned down to rest his head on his arms as he leant on the railing as Marco turned his gaze back to the sea.

“Yeah, and besides Roger as a person, a kid has nothing to do with their parents actions. They decide their own destiny.” Ace made a noise of agreement but said nothing more.

* * *

After that pronouncement there was a stunned silence.

“But, you’re not the right age.” Someone piped up.

“My mother extended her pregnancy to 20 months to save me, and died in the process.” he stated tonelessly in response. Marco didn’t even think that was possible.

“She was a strong woman. She must have loved you a lot to be able to do that.” Pops spoke up softly, a far cry from his usual booming voice.

“I- yeah, I guess so.” He said, dampened wonderment coloured his words, “I never thought about it like that before.” He shook his head slightly to continue.

“That’s what I wanted to tell you guys, and I understand-” he choked up a bit, “I understand if this piece of information changes how you see me but I also want you guys to know that that man might have been my sperm donor but Pops is the only person I will acknowledge as my father.”

There was a moment of silence before the dams were lifted. Everyone started shouting words of affirmation to Ace, reassurances on how this changed nothing on their perception of Ace. Of who he was as a person. Each person made their way to tell Ace this personally and while he looked slightly overwhelmed, Ace's shoulders had lost their tension that he had when he had first come into the room earlier and Marco knew that he was going to be okay.

As he made his way to talk to Ace, their eyes met. Marco smiled softly before he said,

“I stand by what I said before,” Aces eyes lit up in recognition, “I’m glad you’re here Ace, I’m glad you’re alive.”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my sister for the idea of the title!
> 
> So this was a labour of love over the past 2 weeks or so. Both my sisters have started watching One Piece recently and I walked into one of their rooms right after Ace's death and we both ended up bawling. I wrote this to make myself feel better. Ace is forever alive in my heart <3
> 
> I read a couple of really cool fics where Ace and Luffy use a more sophisticated way of speaking, and some fancier words because of Sabo’s influence when they were younger, and I loved that so I added something similar in this. One of these fics is called Lingua Franca by Aibhilin if ye want to check it out!
> 
> Gorumna is an actual island off the coast of Ireland. I was lazy and didn't want to come up with an island name so I literally just looked up island names around where I live that sounded the most One Piece esque. It's name in Irish is Garmna but I liked the sound of Gorumna better. :P
> 
> I made up the purge numbers for Batterila, not quite sure if the purge happened or if it is just a widespread fanon fact but it deffo sounds like something that could have happened the government is fucked up pals.
> 
> Sure this is a long A/N but I hope ye enjoyed the fic :)
> 
> Some Marine terms used, probably not correctly  
> Skating - skiving off  
> IST - Initial Strength Test  
> PFT - Physical Fitness Test  
> Smoke – To punish a service member with excessive physical work due to a minor infraction.  
> Snivel Gear – Any equipment meant for use in cold weather.


End file.
